Family Planning Oneshots
by I'mInsaneAndIKnowIt
Summary: These are all one-shots that tie into my story, Family Planning, though I suppose that they could be read on their own if you don't mind being mildly confused by some OC's. C1: The Wedding


**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. **

**Here you guys go! The first of the Family Planning one-shot series! I've started working on Undercover Case: 24586 again, for those of you who are fans of that story! I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. I haven't been to a wedding in forever so...yeah:D**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young woman stood, looking out of a window on the west side of Malfoy Manor. The sky was a pale blue, and the sun shone brightly. It was the perfect day for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's wedding.<p>

The room she was in overlooked the thriving garden, which was effulged in exotic and rare plants. In the centre of the garden, was a large, flat piece of land, covered in lush grass. Hundreds of comfortable white chairs covered the lawn, with large violet bows across the back. A long length of white silk ran down the centre of the aisle, waiting for someone to step on it. At the end of the silk, was a small platform, carefully covered in different pieces of crystal. The platform had been carefully retrieved from the Malfoy Family Heirlooms Vault. In only a few minutes, the guests would start arriving, since on the invitation sent out only months before, the time the wedding was supposed to start was one o'clock, and the current time was twelve forty five.

Hermione turned away from the window and into the room. Her four bridesmaids and her Matron of Honour stood there, their make-up done to perfection. Ginny, Luna, and the Patil twins stood in strapless, flowing deep purple dresses, that had sweetheart necklines, and a matching flower pinned to the side of the dresses. Pansy stood next to them, in a much looser dress of the same style, to accommodate her protruding stomach.

Hermione looked into the mirror on her left. Her hair was in a half up, half down style, and had been curled delicately. Her make-up had been done to perfection, and the appropriate charms were placed on it so if she cried, it wouldn't smudge. Diamond teardrop earrings adorned her ears, and her slender neck was left bare.

Finally, she took a moment to stare at her dress. It was a truly gorgeous creation, made entirely of silk. It was strapless princess cut dress, and had a rouched sweetheart neckline. Tiny crystals were pinned to the belted waistline, and from there the fabric simply flowed out, and into a small train. It was a simple dress, just like she wanted; not too flashy, nor too sparkly.

There was a sudden knocking on the door to the suite, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Hermione, sweetheart?" Narcissa entered the room, "I have something for you,"

The older witch entered the room gracefully, the light green dress she wore swished around her feet as she walked towards her soon to be daughter-in-law. As she got closer, Hermione noticed a small, velvety bag in her hands.

Narcissa held the pouch in front of her as she spoke, "This has been passed down my family for generations, from mother to daughter on her wedding day. I never birthed a daughter, but since you will be my daughter within the hour, I'd like for you to wear this."

She pulled a diamond encrusted hair clip out of the bag, and held it in her hands. It was a truly beautiful piece, and Hermione felt tears clouding her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa tightly.

"Thank you so much, of course I'll where it." Hermione said as she pulled away from her soon to be mother-in-law.

Narcissa smiled, and instructed her to spin around as she placed the clip in her hair, "Perfect. Now you have everything. Something old; this clip, your dress is new, your earrings are Pansy's, and your underclothes are blue."

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times to rid the tears. She turned to the door, where Harry was standing. She had decided that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. Ron was one of the groomsmen to make up for him not walking her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Harry said, "Ready to get married?"

Hermione smiled, and with a final look around the room, she nodded. Her bridesmaid's filed out of the room in front of her, the line only pausing when Harry leaned down to plant a kiss on Pansy's cheek, causing her to smile, and rub her swollen stomach affectionately. Hermione stepped behind them, and grasped Harry's arm tightly; she couldn't remember a time she had been so nervous.

As they got closer to the entrance to the west garden, where the wedding was to be held, Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply by a billion; they didn't even calm when she saw her son and daughter running in circles around the door she would walk out of in a few minutes.

"Ma!" Lea shouted and ran towards her.

Narcissa quickly scooped the little girl with corkscrew curls into her arms, and explained to her that she could hug her mother all she wanted later, after the ceremony. After she set Lea down, the little girl ran back to her twin, who was sitting silently on a nearby bench, talking animatedly, well as animatedly as a fourteen month old could, to a tiny James Potter.

Hermione looked as Luna crouched down, and reminded the kids exactly what they had to do. Narcissa kissed her cheek, and walked out of the doors, to inform the small ensemble to start the bridal march, to wish her son luck, and find her seat.

"You promise you won't let me fall?" Hermione asked, gripping Harry's arm tightly as the music started.

"Never." Harry said, as they began to walk to towards the aisle.

Hermione focused solely on making sure that she didn't trip. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, _was all that was going through her brain. The moment she reached the beginning of the white silk, and raised her eyes to meet Draco's grey orbs, all her fears for the day disappeared.

She couldn't stop a smile making its way onto her face as she stared at Draco. His blonde hair had been left un-gelled, just the way she liked it, and a bright smile took up his face. He was wearing formal black wedding robes, which had the traditional Malfoy family crest embroidered onto his left chest area. She saw a hint of his muggle suit coming out from beneath the robes; Hermione had wanted to combine both the wizarding and muggle cultures together for the wedding, hence her wearing a dress, instead of the traditional robes.

Before she knew it, she was kissing Harry's cheek, and taking Draco's hand as she stepped closer to the Ministry official marrying them.

The official cleared his throat before starting. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Hermione Jean Granger, and Draco Lucius Malfoy. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused for a few minutes as he glanced at the guests, daring someone to object. "No one? Good, now let's proceed."

Hermione barely heard the minister as he recited the normal wizarding wedding vows, she felt as if she was in a daze as she slipped the ring onto Draco's ring finger, and as he did the same to her. She barely remembered saying "I do." And only came back to her senses when she heard the minister say those fateful words.

"With the power invested in me by Merlin, I pronounce you husband and wife! Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss your bride." He said with a small smile.

Draco didn't waste any time in capturing her lips in a soft, yet powerful kiss. It held promise that he'd love her for eternity, no matter what life threw at them.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, this was supposed to be this giant 3000 chapter, but I decided that I'd do a wedding chapter, and a reception chapter. I can't promise another chapter soon, since I really want to get back into UC:24586, though if you all go onto Wattpad, and vote for Family Planning there, I'll update a little more quickly. *hinthint* <strong>

http:/www . wattpad . com/3110000-family-planning-chapter-one-one-thing

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


End file.
